A Little Christmas Spirit
by Pricat
Summary: It's both Chomper and Zpricat's first Christmas in the Hru house but Chomper is unsure but Christmas is a time of miracles
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of November and the beginning of December as a certain female Purple Minion was up despite being up all night with her Guardian twin sister but seeing the lights and Christmas decorations made her pumped up for the holidays plus she and Chomper hadn't celebrated Christmas since they were pups.

Pricat smiled humming a carol while getting ready and putting on a black hooded top with purple sleeves like Pandora's putting on her goggles going to get breakfast but saw Chomper and Kevin laughing about something but both Purple Minions hugged each other despite falling, laughing.

"Somebody's excited huh?" Cho,per said as Pricat smiled.

"Yep, Christmas is on the way!" Pricat said.

Chomper looked scared at the mention of the holidays meaning El Macho had left them out during the holidays but underdtood but Pricat wanted to experience Christmas since she had always seen El Macho and others opening gifts and stuff so wanted to feel the Christmas feeling.

"Let's go eat, then we can talk!" Kevin said.

The female Purple Minion didn't mind but knew that this year would be different as Pandora nodded, as she could talk to Chomper plus her siblings deserved to hav"Yeah e Christmas but left Pricat be.

Outside at the store, Pricat had found a small Christmas tree and had bought it but couldn't wait to decorate it as Lucy giggled understanding.

She had already gotten some gifts for her and Chomper but knew Pricat was in the Christmas spirit knowing before, she and her siblings never knew what Christmas was like.

"Yes things are gonna be good." Pricat said.


	2. Decking Her Halls

_Deck the halls with bananas and holly, fa-lalala_

Pricat was in her room but had the Christmas tree she had bought there but needed decorations, knowing that Lucy would let her borrow some going to find her finding her helping with decorations.

"Hey Pri, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some decorations, for the Christmas tree in my room, but Chomper doesn't look happy about the holidays." Pricat said.

"Sure you can.

Give him time, he'll come around." Lucy told her.

"I hope so." Pricat said going to her room.

Unknown to them, Chomper had been listening knowing the Gru family weren't like El Macho but the past was hard to shake off.

He was seeing Pricat in her room decorating especially the Christmas tree she had bought, and singing carols rage girls had taught her, making Chomper smile.

He remembered how before Pandora became a Guardian Minion, she had been cold towards him and Pricat so he didn't want to be like that, entering.

"Um, you want some help?" Chomper asked.

"Sure!" Pricat told him as she hugged him.

He felt a good feeling run through him but it was a good one as they were getting to work but Chomper was curious since he knew Lucy told Pricat about Christmas but were having fun smelling cocoa.

They were entering the kitchen as the other Minions were wearing Santa hats and jingle bells making Chomper smile because it was cute but he shivered because bad memories of not having Christmas made him upset as Lucy understood.

Pricat knew that Pandora would help him out but knew the pups wanted to hear a she was reading Christmas stories


	3. Going To The Market

That night, Chomper couldn't sleep in his room, because he was remembering past Christmases he had watched El Macho have but never allowed him and Pricat to join in, just Pandora hearing sounds of sketching from Pricat's room making him curious, seeing Pandora on her bed telling her stories while Pricat sketched, knowing she loved Pandora's visits.

He saw her beckon him over.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Pandora told him.

"I was having bad dreams." Chomper admitted.

Pandora knew why and could erase bad memories knowing in order for Chomper to enjoy the holidays, she had to erase El Macho from her brother's mind.

She focused using dream sand as the memories of El Macho vanished making the Guardian Mimion relieved seeing a smile on Chomper's face.

"That's better, as the holidays are good, you'll see.

Plus Pri is a good teacher." Pandora said.

Pricat blushed at her older twin's words since she had been drawing the Minion Kingdom from her stories as Pandora chuckled realising she had to go, but would be back later.

Pricat didn't mind that Chomper was here because she cared about him plus happy that Pandora had helped him feel better about the holidays seeing it was sleep time rubbing her eyes and putting away her art stuff getting on the bed beside Chomper.

"Night-Night, Chomp." Pricat said kissing his purple furred head.

She was also out like a light but the next morning, the smell of pancakes woke her up, but were seeing Lucy as she was making breakfast as she hugged her.

"Morning!" Pricat said.

"Hey sweetie." Lucy said.

The female Purple Minion was using her psychic powers to set the table, making the girls smile entering the kitchen as Kevin was understanding but had seen Pandora making him smile but were putting whipped cream and sprinkles on his making Edith chuckle.

"Kevin really likes sugar first thing in the morning, but Dad doesn't mind." Edith said.

Pricat giggled at him seeing him chow down as Gru looked disgusted by the male Purple Minion's table manners since he was working on table manners but Kevin wasn't responding to this.

Pricat was eating properly but excited since there was a Christmas market and Lucy was going with her while the girls were in school.

Kevin and the others were working on their letters to Santa Minion which made Gru smile.

He saw Pricat in her hooded top but ready to go as Lucy chuckled since she and Gru were taking the girls to school but Kevin was going with them but knew Chomper was quiet so Pricat would tell him when she got home but heard the girls talking about Christmas.

After dropping the girls off at school, they were at the Christmas market but Pricat was impressed by all the craft stuff as Kevin was excited by the food and eating samples making Gru chuckle as his behaviour was that of a typical Minion.

Lucy sighed as she saw Pricat buying a dream catcher bracelet which was cute and fitted Pricat knowing it would help keep bad dreams away when Pandora wasn't there.

Kevin saw her freak out seeing a Mexican food stand as it reminded her of El Macho but Bru was calming her down humming the Univorn Spng as he knew she liked it.

Kevin understood as he was hugging her as she was feeling better.

"Tankyu Kevin." Pricat told him.

"You're welcome." Kevin told her.

They were getting hot cocoa which was making her feel better but Pandora had seen her younger twin scared but would help her out.


	4. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Pricat was listening to the Frozen soundtrack as it was her favourite movie as it made her think of her and Pandora but was sketching plus had written her letter to Santa Minion as she was unaware that Lucy had snuck a peek for Gru but the female Purple Minion was happy because she loved the holidays, as they made her feel good on the inside but sketching a drawing of her and Pandora playing on the snow.

A huge smile crossed her purple furred face as she was colouring it impressing Chomper as Lucy had made cookies but Pricat blushed pulling down her headphones as she was surprised seeing her brother there but chuckled.

"Hmm you were imagining spending the holidays with Pandora huh?" Chomper asked as she nodded unaware that Pandora was listening but understood because they hadn't spent the holidays together in a long while but were understanding.

"Mmm these are good cookies!" Pricat told him.

"Yep Lucy baked them." Chomper replied as they were goofing around making Pandora smile as they were close and saw them go outside as it was snowing knowing Jack had brought snow but was looking at the holiday sketches her younger twin had drawn.

_Pricat is right, we haven't spent the holidays together in such a long while, plus I became a Guardian Minion but it's okay, we're still close._

_Her sketches are amazing._

She knew how her sister adored her and her powers plus the pups loved her powers and we're seeing the pups throwing snowballs making her chuckle but was eating the last cookie and found it delicious.

She was knowing how much her younger twin loved Frozen but understanding but was sketching herself something for Pricat drawing her as a Guardian Minion since Pricat imagined being one like her but was going to join the others in the snow, knowing she and her twin loved to Buikd a snowman.

She could hear Pricat singing Do You Want To Buikd A Snowman from Frozen and making one using her psychic powers seeing Pandora there.

"Hey sis, building a snow minion?" she asked.

"Yep as I always do it, remember?" Pricat told her.

They were building it but making a snow kingdom based off something Pricat had sketched making the others in awe as Pandora giggled knowing they could see her as Pricat chuckled.

Chomper nodded as he was throwing snowballs as Kevin chuckled but impressed by what Pandora and Pricat had made.

It was getting colder so they were inside drinking hot cocoa but Pricat was surprised seeing her sister had drawn her as a Guardian Minion making her smile and getting inspired for stories making Pandora smile, because she loved her younger twin's stories.

She was leaving for now but frosted her sister's windows.

Chomper smiled as he knew there was a way Pricat could spend the holidays with Pandora after all.


	5. A Threat To The Holidays

But while there was happiness going on at the Gru house, at the Perez mansion, El Macho's daughter Estrela was angry that her father had been captured by the AVL and was planning to ruin the festive season for everybody as revenge knowing that her father had tried this before and failed but she wouldn't let the Gru family stop her, wearing her father's outfit.

Everybody thought Antonio would be a villain which made her laugh knowing her brother didn't have what it took but knew soon her plan would work unaware Pandora had heard and knew that Estrela was why Cady had disappeared remembering how El Macho's daughter had used Cady at Despicable University like that so the young adult Purple Minion female had ran away or so they thought.

What they didn't know was that Cady had became an agent of the AVL but Kevin didn't know as he wanted to see her again despite having Kiko there but was going to tell Pricat at once since Estrela couldn't see her.

At the Gru house, Chomper and Pricat were helping Lucy in the kitchen seeing Pandora there as the Guardian Minion told them making Pricat mad since El Macho and his family ruined everything making Pandora understand but sensed Cady's aura in the lab.

They saw Kevin hugging a female adult Purple Minion female with long hair, wearing a black shirt and AVL tags making Kiko curious.

"This is your sister, Cady.

She's been gone for a long while but now she's back." Kevin told her.

Kiko ran off as Chomper understood.

He saw Pricat go talk to her, knowing she was a replacement for Cady and now she was back, meaning her Dad wouldn't want her around.

"Besides your Dad loves you, plus Cady is an AVL agent, so she can visit but I understand but your Dad will realise okay?" she told her as Pandora smiled.

She knew her sister would be okay but understood that Kiko was sad but would be okay as Kevin realised that Kiko was upset and wanted to help but was going to do super minion stuff.

Kiko dighed but was going to do stuff.

She knew that El Macho and his family were dangerous but the grown ups could handle him.

She was gonna go fly for a while but taking in the beautiful Christmas stuff over town, smiling as it was making her feel better.

After getting back, she was taking an nap but Kevin sighed as he hadn't meant to make her feel bad.


End file.
